Love Will Keep Us Alive
by Bookwormbabe81
Summary: There's a new relationship in PPTH. It will affect the staff in many ways, as well as the lives of the new couple. Some language. Not very good at summaries, but please read it. It is rated this just as a caution, because it could become this over time.
1. Love Will Keep Us Alive

**Love Will Keep Us Alive **

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of House, except Avalon, whom I created for this story, and whom will probably be used in future stories. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"House!" Cuddy yells at him.

"Yes, Cuddy. What can I do for you?"

"Where the hell is…CAMERON!" Cuddy screams at her. Cameron had just come up on the elevator. She stops dead when she sees the look Cuddy is giving her.

"Where the hell were you?" Cuddy screams at Cameron…again.

"My alarm didn't go off this morning. Cuddy, I'm so sorry."

"Well, because of you, Mr. Smith suffered cardiac arrest and is dead. I hope that you are happy." Cuddy says, and storms away. Cameron just looks apologetic and walks away. When Cameron is out of sight, House follows Cuddy. She had gone into her office, and House knocked lightly. House got no response, so he entered her office.

"Cuddy?" House asked cautiously. He sees her with her head in her lap, sitting in her chair.

"Cuddy, are you okay?" House asked. It was at this point that she looked up.

"House! Yes, I'm fine." She stood up to head towards him. She bumped the corner of her desk, and her purse fell down and the contents spilled out onto the floor. Cuddy jumped down to start picking them up. House went down to help, at a much slower rate. He was picking up her things, and noticed tampons in her purse.

"Cuddy…"

"What House?"

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes." She looked at him from her position on the floor. In a split second, House was pushing Cuddy under himself, onto the floor on her back, and kissing her.

"God." Cuddy said after they sat up, propped up by her desk.

"So, what's really wrong. I saw what was in your purse."

Cuddy laughs. "Cramps. I get the worst ones, it's like I'm in a livi-" She stops mid-sentence and bends over, clutching her abdomen. She starts crying from the pain. House just stares at her for a second, then scoops her into his arms and just holds her. Then, there's a knock at the door. Then there are footsteps that wander away since nobody answered the door. Soon, Cuddy dries her eyes and sits up, staring at House.

"House, I-"

"No, it's nothing. You needed it."

"Thanks." Cuddy says and weakly smiles.

A few months later…

"House, do you want to come over for dinner tonight?" Cuddy whispers to him in the hallway.

He slyly smiles at her. "Sure thing."

"Great, come over at six." Cuddy says, smiling and walking away.

At exactly six…the doorbell rings. Cuddy heads over to answer it. House is standing there, grinning.

"House." She says.

"Cuddy." He replies, with a laugh. Then he leans down and plants a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you ready?" She asks, cautiously.

"Who the hell do you think I am?" He replies, looking at her hurt. They then move over to the couch. They sit there in awkward silence for a little while, before Cuddy tries to say something.

"Hou-" That's all she gets out.

"No, don't speak. Just kiss me." Cuddy smiles and obliges at his request. They kiss, and soon House is pulling Cuddy's sweater over her head. He stares at her chest.

"You like?" Cuddy asks, teasingly.

"What do you think? I can't believe they are real."

"Oh, shut up!" Cuddy says, grinning. Then kisses him…again. A few minutes later, they are in her room, they make passionate love from seven pm until two am. Then they sleep. And go to work the next day.

One month later…

"House…can you step into my office for a moment? I need to talk to you in private." Cuddy says to him secretly, away from Cameron and the others. He obliges and follows her. She shuts the door behind them.

"Hi, sweetheart." House says, and kisses her gently on the lips.

"Hi." She replies. "House, I have to talk to you about something." Cuddy says in a whisper.

"Anything. What is it?"

"I'm late."

"You're late?"

"Yes." She replies. House is silent for a little while.

"Have you taken a test?"

"Yes." She replies.

"And…"

"I took four…"

"And…."

"Positive."

"All of them were positive?"

"Yes." She says and doesn't look at him.

"Oh, Lisa! That's wonderful." House says, grinning. Then Lisa starts crying.

"Oh, honey, what's wrong?" House says, and he sits her down on the floor, then holds her in his arms.

"Greg…I don't think I'm ready for this…I'll be a terrible mother!"

"No…No! You won't, you'll be a great mother."

"I will?"

"Yes, you are amazing, kind, nurturing. Everything a mother should be."

"Really?"

"Yes." House says, smiles, and kisses her forehead.

"But I don't know what to do about work."

"Well…I don't see why you can't keep working until a few months before the baby will be born."

"You don't?"

"No. All the work you do isn't that strenuous. You'd be fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes." Greg replies, confidently. Then Cuddy starts crying again. Then, there's a knock on the door, and Cameron walks in to see Cuddy crying and House holding her.

"Cuddy!" Cameron runs over to her friend. "Is she okay?" Cameron asks.

"She's fine. She's fine. Just a little shook up by some news she just got."

"Well…is it bad news?"

"No. She just doesn't know how to handle it."

"Well…what's the news?"

"She'll want to tell you." House says. "Cuddy." He whispers. She gets up, knowing Cameron is there because she heard her voice.

"Hi Ally." She says.

"So, what's the news?" Cameron asks.

"I'm…pregnant." Lisa says.

"Oh my god! Lisa! Who's is it?" Ally asks, really excited.

Lisa glances at Greg, and then Ally figures it out. "Lisa! Holy crap! You…House? It's his?"

"Yes." Cuddy says, grinning. Ally embraces her, and all three of them talk and work out a plan for Cuddy. Three months later, Cuddy is standing in the hallway, when Ally comes up to her. Lisa is just beginning to show her pregnancy.

"Hi Lisa."

"Hi." She replies to Ally, distantly.

"Lisa…what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Greg? He's late for work, and he hardly has been lately."

"No, I haven't. How late is he?"

"Two hours."

"What? Not even that is like him!" Ally says. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Lisa says, and nods. Ally goes down the hall and around the corner to use the phone where Lisa can't hear or see her. Ally has a feeling that something bad has happened to House. She first calls New Jersey General Hospital.

"Hello, New Jersey General?" Ally says.

"Yes."

"Is there a Greg House as a patient there?"

"No, there's.." The nurse gets cut off because a new case has come in. Ally can hear what the medics are saying.

"33 year old male. In a bike accident. A car hit is motorcycle head on. He's not responding and is in critical condition." One medic says.

"What's the name?" A nurse asks.

"Gregory House." The medic replies. Cameron nearly screams. Then, the nurse comes back on.

"Yes, miss, he's here. Just arrived."

"I'll be right there!"

"But miss…are you related to him?"

"No, I work with him and Princeton Teaching Hospital. And I have his pregnant fiancée with me. She works with him as well." Ally quickly explains.

"Oh, come right in!" The nurse says, hurriedly.

"Thanks." Ally hangs up and takes off towards the distressed Lisa to tell her the news.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This is my first fanfiction in a long time, so I don't know how good it will be, but I'm currently working on the second installment. Hope you liked it. Please review! And I love consturctive critiscisms, so feel free to give some!**

**HPOTTERGIRL**


	2. William and Jessica

Love Will Keep Us Alive Chapter Two 

Disclaimer: I own nothing of House, except William and Jessica, whom I created.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lisa! Lisa!" Ally called, running around the corner towards her friend. Lisa has her hand on her stomach and turns to Ally.

"Ally. What is it? Did you find out about Greg?"

"Yes. He's at New Jersey General. There's been an accident." Ally says breathless. Lisa doesn't say anything for a minute.

"What happened?"

"He…on his motorcycle, was hit head on by another vehicle, a car."

"Holy…We have to go to him!"

"I know. Come on!" They both take off for the hospital. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At New Jersey General, Greg is waking up momentarily. He mumbles something.

"Lisa…Lisa….baby." Then he goes under. The nurse who talked to Ally is there.

"What did he say?" The doctor demanded. The nurse replies.

"He said Lisa. It's his fiancée's name."

"But what was the last thing he said?" The doctor demanded.

"Baby. His fiancée is pregnant."

"Oh. Well, where the hell is she?" He asks. At that moment, Ally and Lisa come running through the doors of NJG.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nurse! Nurse!" Lisa calls, to the woman at the desk.

"May I help you?" She asks calmly, despite Lisa's freaked out composition.

"Yes…I'm here about my fiancé. He was in an accident"  
"His name?"

"Gregory House." She replies. At that moment, the doctor for Greg is walking down the hallway and hears her answer.

"You're Lisa?" He asks. Lisa automatically turns towards him

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Day. Your fiancé's doctor."

"Oh, hello." Lisa shakes his hand. "How is he?"

"Critical. He only woke up briefly, then went back unconscious. He's in a coma. But otherwise, he's fine. He got really lucky he suffered no broken bones, just hit his head."

"Oh my god!" Lisa says, and starts crying.

"Ma'am…it will be fine. He was lucky, all of our best doctors are here on staff right now. He has a fair chance of survival."

Lisa tries to talk, but she can't, so Ally talks for her.

"May she see him?" Ally asks, holding on to Lisa's hand.

"Yes, of course. This way." And Dr. Day turns around and leads them to an exam room. He holds open the door for Lisa. Ally tries to stay out in the hall, but Lisa pulls her inside. Lisa walks briskly towards the bed, where Greg looks the most serene he's ever been. Lisa immediately collapses on his lifeless form and starts crying.

"Greg…oh, Greg! I'm so sorry this happened to you! I love you, so damn much, Greg! Please, come back to me, me and our babies. Yes, Greg, there are two. Please, for all of us, come back!" Lisa said, sobbing into his chest.

Three days later….

Lisa is sitting in the kitchen of the house that her and Greg bought, sipping orange juice, when the phone rings. She stands up and walks over to it and picks it up.

"Hello?" She whispers into the phone.

"Lisa?"

"Yes?"

"This is Dr. Day."

"Oh! Dr. Day. Hello."

"Hi. I have some news about Greg."

"Well, what is it?"

"He's….responding to voices. His eyelids move whenever someone speaks. Could you please come down here? We want to see if your voice will make him wake up."

"Yes! Of course! I'll be there right away!" And Lisa hangs up the phone, grabs her purse, and runs out into her car. She gets to NJG in ten minutes, and sprints into the lobby.

"Dr. Day!" She hollers at him from the entrance.

"Lisa. Come with me." He says, and walks with her to Greg's room. He beckons the nurses out, and closes the door behind her. Lisa slowly walks over to Greg's form.

"Greg?" She whispers. He doesn't move. "Perhaps he didn't hear me." She thought.

"Greg?" She says, in a normal voice. At this, he responds. His eyelids move. This gives Lisa hope, and she sits down on the bed next to him, and takes his hand. She then kisses his hand.

"Honey, it's me, Lisa." She says to him. He responds again. This time, she tries something different. She remembers how much he loved her kisses. So she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. At this, he opened his eyes. Lisa had her eyes closed, but then she felt him shift beneath her, and she pulled away.

"Lisa…."

"Greg!" And she threw herself down on him, and into a big hug.

"Lisa…who said you could stop kissing me?" Greg said, and he smiled. At those words, Lisa leaned in and kissed him more. The kiss deepened, because she hadn't been able to kiss him for three days. Just then, Dr. Day comes in.

"Dr. House. I am so glad to see you awake."

"Thanks, Dr…"

"Day. Jeffery Day."

"Thank you, Dr. Day"  
"Oh, it wasn't me. It was your fiancée who brought you back. Thank her. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some other patients to attend to, and I know that you want to talk to Lisa."

"Yes, thank you." And Dr. Day leaves. Greg turns back to Lisa.

"Lisa, thank you. I love you so much!"

"I love you too, and you're welcome." And she kissed him again.

"Oh, honey, how's the baby?" Greg asked, putting his hand to her stomach.

"Fine. Here, let me show you something." And she took out the picture of her recent ultrasound, which was yesterday and handed it to him.

"Lisa, wait…am I really seeing what is on there?" Greg asked, looking at her.

"Yes, you are. It's twins." Lisa said, grinning.

"Oh my god! Lisa!" And Greg grabbed her into a hug. Lisa left a few hours later, to go home and sleep. She would return to pick up Greg tomorrow morning.

The next morning, Lisa entered Greg's room.

"Greg? Greg?" She asked, not seeing him, and the bed all made. She started to get frantic. Then Greg came out from a room in the corner.

"Lisa. Hey." He said, limping towards her.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Greg. You had me worried, when I didn't see you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just going to the bathroom." He said, and kissed her cheek.

"It's okay." She said, smiling at him. "Ready to go?"

"Yep." And, holding hands, they leave the hospital. They go back to their house, and just have a relaxing day before Greg returns to work.

The next morning….House walks into PPTH holding Lisa's hand. Cameron runs up to him when she sees him.

"House. Glad to have you back." She says, smiling. And shakes his hand.

"Oh, Ally. No need to be so formal." And he wraps her in a hug. "It's great to be back."

"Yeah, I bet." Ally says, looking at the two of them. "Lisa, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, Ally. Just fine. I told Greg."

"The twins?"

"Yeah."

"And I'm so excited!" Greg says, smiling.

"I'm glad. Well, let's get to work, shall we?" Ally asks.

"Yeah. Lisa, honey, I will see you at lunch, okay? Oh, and know that if you need me, call me."

"Okay, I will." Lisa says. And Greg kisses her then walks away with Ally. Lisa goes to her office, and settles into her desk chair. Then, someone knocks on the door.

"Come in." Lisa says. It's Wilson.

"Hey, Wilson."

"The bitch is back." Wilson says with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Lisa says, smiling. "It's good to be back."

"I bet. I saw House is back."

"Yeah, he is." Lisa says, smiling.

"You look really happy. Why?"

"Oh! I'm just glad to be back at work, that's all." Lisa said, remembering nobody else but Ally and House know of her pregnancy. Wilson leaves, and Lisa starts sorting through the papers on her desk. Suddenly, Lisa felt very nauseas, so she scribbled a note, and just ran into Ally in the hallway.

"Ally, give this to Greg, please." Lisa says, handing her the note and walking away. Ally immediately goes to find Greg.

"House! House!" She calls, and runs up to him. "I have a note from Lisa."

Ally hands it to him. It reads: Greg-I need you. Love, Lisa.

"Thanks, Ally." And he walks as fast as his leg would allow, to the bathroom. He pushes open the door, and finds Lisa in the last stall. She looks up at him when he pushes open the door, enters the stall, and closes and locks the door.

"Hey." She whispers, then leans forward to throw up again. Greg sits down next to her and strokes her back and holds her hair out of her face. A little while later, Lisa finally sits up.

"Greg."

"Lisa."

"Thanks for coming."

"You knew I would."

"Yeah, I did."

"How are you feeling now?"

"Fine, much better. Thanks."

"We should return to work."

"Yeah, we should." Lisa replies. House leaves the bathroom, checking that the hallway is empty. Lisa washes her hands, then exits about five minutes after Greg. She has her hand on her stomach, and doesn't notice that Wilson is observing her. Lisa heads back to her office. Twenty minutes after she sits down, there's a knock on her office door.

"Come in." She calls, not looking up.

"Wilson. What can I do for you?" Lisa asked, finally looking up.

"Is there something that you are not telling the staff?" He put on her.

"No. Why would there be?" Lisa said smoothly.

"I've been observing you, Cuddy."

"You have, have you? Well, that could be a violation of privacy."

"No, just from a distance."

"Oh, okay."

"Cuddy, there are several things I've noticed about you. One is that you are always happy and glowing lately. And the other is…well, the other is that yourboobsarebigger." Wilson said the last part in a rush.

"Oh, they are, are they? And why exactly have you been staring at them?" Lisa asked.

"Well, there is usually only two explanations for that. Herbal enhancers and pregnancy. I, personally, think it's the latter, because you wouldn't need enhancers, they are already amazing."

"Uh..thanks, Wilson?"

"Welcome. So, which is it?"

"Well, Wilson, I was going to say something to everyone anyway. Yes, I'm pregnant."

"By who?"

"That is not your concern. It is my business, so you stay out. Thank you for expressing your concerns about me, Wilson. Goodbye." Lisa says with a tone of finality. Wilson just shrugs and turns to leave. The news that Dr. Lisa Cuddy is pregnant flew around PPTH so fast, that an hour later, she walked out of her office and to her car, all the while, everyone was talking behind her back.

She met up with Greg far away from PPTH, so as not to be spotted by someone they knew. They enjoyed a peaceful lunch, and returned to work in high spirits. The remainder of the day was uneventful.

5 months later…Lisa is six months along, and really beginning to show. Everybody knows now, but there are still discussions flying around the hospital as to who the father is.

House comes over to stand next to Lisa, to talk about a case.

"Cuddy." He says in his not so usual new tone.

"House. What can I do for you?" She asked.

He proceeds to talk about the patient, and she follows him to look at the "patient." There is no patient, it's just to get to talk and be alone together. They sneak into an empty exam room, close the blinds, and lock all doors into that room.

House leans down and plants a kiss on her forehead. He casually lays a hand on her rapidly expanding stomach.

"Hey." Greg whispers.

"Hey." Lisa whispers back. And hugs Greg. Then, Lisa rapidly pulls away, her hand on her stomach.

"Lisa. What is it?"

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just that I felt the babies move." She said, smiling up at him.

"Oh. I'm so glad!"

"Yeah. It's not serious."

"Hon, I want you to take off work soon."

"Greg, you know I can't."

"Yes, but I want you to. For my sake. I don't want you to overwork yourself, and go into premature labor. I'm only thinking about you and the babies."

"I know you are. When do you want me to take off?"

"In a month. When you are seven months along. It would make me feel better."

"It would?"

"Yes. Please, Lisa."

"Okay. I kind of agree with you anyway. It is best for our children."

"Yes. I'm glad we agree. Now, I'm going back to work. I love you."

"Love you too." And she stands on her tiptoes for a kiss. He gives it to her, then returns to work. Lisa suddenly feels that she really has to go to the bathroom. She walks out of her office and into the bathroom. She sits down, and is there for 10 minutes before she hears the door crack open.

"Cuddy?" The voice says. Lisa groans, knowing that it's Wilson.

"Yes, Wilson. What can I do for you? Can't you see that I'm busy right now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry-" Wilson was cut off by a loud sound from Cuddy.

"Ugh…." A long time of grunts followed. "Damn it."

"Cuddy? Are you alright?" "Yes, Wilson, I'm…ugh. Fine. Now, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, it was just about Smith. Have his discharge papers been filled out yet?" Wilson asks. He doesn't get a response for awhile.

"Cuddy?" Still no response. Wilson opens the door and strides into the woman's restroom. He walks over and knocks on her stall door.

"Cuddy?" He asks.

"Yes, Wilson?" She replies.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." She was clearly lying.

"You sure?"

Long pause. "Okay, no."

"What's up? Anything I can do?"

"No, it's just all a part of pregnancy. You really have to crap, but you can't because of constipation."

"Oh." He says. He sees her holding onto the sides of the stall, trying to hurry up. "Cuddy. Open the door."

"What? Can't you see how I am right now?"

"Yes. Just open the damn door." He says. She does. He steps in, and takes her hands in his. "Hold onto my hands and squeeze as tight as needed." Wilson says.

"Okay." Lisa says. She does, and he wants to scream, because it feels as if every bone in his hands are breaking, but he doesn't. Finally, Lisa relaxes.

"Thanks, Wilson." She whispers, looking up at him.

"No problem. Do you need help standing up?"

"Sure, that'd be great. But, no looking."

"Okay." He takes her hands, helps her stand up, he turns away while she uses the toilet paper, then he turns back, and, seeing her still standing their with no pants on, reacts.

"What's up, Lisa?"

"Wilson…I…can't reach my underwear."

"Oh! Okay." And he bends down and picks them up, not looking at her. He notices that it's a thong. He then picks up her pants for her, and stands straight up.

"Thanks." Lisa says. Wilson backs out, and lets Lisa out. She washes her hands, then walks towards the door. "Thanks, again." She says, and smiles. "Oh, and you do have to fill out Smith's discharge papers." Then she exits. Uneventful stuff happens…

One month later…

"Lisa. You are not supposed to be here." House said, entering her office.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Lisa, your last day was yesterday. Go home."

"Greg-"

"That is what Heston is for, to take over your job for the next three months."

"I know." And she sighed.

"I'll drive you."

"Okay." Lisa stands up, grabs her purse, and follows him out.

Three months later…Greg's cell phone rings. He picks it up not even halfway through the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Greg. It's Lisa."

"Lisa! What's up?"

"I'm having contractions."

"How far apart?"

"20 minutes."

"Okay! Where are you"  
"At home."

"Okay. I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Okay." And Greg hangs up. Ally is just passing in the hallway.

"Ally."

"Hey Greg."

"Lisa's having contractions. I'm going to pick her up now and bring her here."

"Okay. I'll get a room."

"Thanks." And Greg strides out. He is at their house in under ten minutes. Greg sprints into the house, not noticing his leg. When he gets there, Lisa is on the couch, with a suitcase that has been packed for a few weeks next to her.

"Lisa! How far apart now?"

"10 minutes. And getting stronger." Lisa stands up, but just as she does, her water breaks. "Greg!"

"Okay, let's go." And he grabs the suitcase and rushes her to the car. She's at the hospital in 8 minutes. He has to carry her in, because she can't walk, not wanting to make the babies come out more than they have to. Ally is just walking up when she sees Greg carrying Lisa. Wilson is also standing in the hallway.

"Ally! Her water broke. I got her here as fast as I could."

"Okay. Follow me." Ally says, and rushes him, carrying Lisa, into the room she had prepared. House sets her on the bed. Ally makes quick work of setting up the stirrups. House has removed all of Lisa's clothes, so that she's only in a bra and underwear when Wilson opens the door and peaks in.

"Wilson! What the hell?" House yells at him. That is when he notices Lisa not wearing very much, and he backs out and closes the door. Inside the room, Ally has Lisa ready for delivery, now comes the waiting process. Lisa is only 7 centimeters dilated, so she has a little while to go, with a lot of pain. House takes a break and heads out into the hallway to get some air. Wilson is standing out there.

"House, I'm sorry. I didn't know Cuddy was unclothed."

"It's okay."

"House, how long have you known about her pregnancy?"

"Since a month after she conceived."

"Really?"

"Yes."

A silence follows, which is broken by Ally coming into the hallway.

"Greg! She wants you! She's in a lot of pain right now, being in the transitional phase."

"Okay!" And Greg disappears into the room, shutting the door behind him. He sits down near Lisa's head, and grabs her hand. She weakly smiles at him, but then frowns. She squeezes his hand so hard, he swears he can hear the bones cracking, but he doesn't care.

"Come on Lisa, just a little longer of these contractions. How far, Ally?"

"9 centimeters."

'Lisa, just one more centimeter. You can do it." He says encouragingly. 10 minutes later, she is fully dilated.

"Push, Lisa! Come on!" Greg says, cheering her on. Cuddy is screaming in pain, because she wants natural childbirth.

In the hallway….Foreman comes up.

"Wilson, what the hell is all the screaming about?" Foreman asks. Wilson doesn't answer, so Foreman peaks through a crack in the curtain that's covering the window in the door.

"Holy crap! Is that?"

"Cuddy giving birth? Yeah."

"You ass. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I though it would be funny."

"Well, it wasn't."

Back inside the room….

"Lisa! You can do it! Ally, how far is the first one?"

"Almost there, just three more big pushes, Lisa. Come on!" Ally cheers her on. Greg leans down and kisses Lisa's sweaty forehead. This gives her the push she needed to get the first baby out. Just as it comes out, she screams, and the baby cries.

"It's a girl, Lisa!" Ally says, cleaning the baby and doing all the usual stuff. Since there is still one more baby, Ally puts the baby to the side, in a bassinet.

"Lisa, honey, come on!" Greg says.

"OH MY GOD! THIS IS HELL!" Lisa screams, then gives a big push. An hour later, the second baby is born.

"Lisa! It's a boy!" Ally says. Lisa just collapses in a heap on the bed.

"Lisa, I'm so damn proud of you!" Greg says with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks." She replies in a whisper. Greg leans down and plants a kiss on her lips.

"Hey, you two. What are the babies names?" Ally asked, smiling at them.

"The boy is William Gregory House." Says Lisa.

"And the girl is Jessica Allison House." Replied Greg.

"Oh, really? One named after Greg and one named after me?"

"Yes, of course. You are their godmother!"

"What? Really?'

"Yeah."

Ally takes the twins up to the ward. House just sits, holding Lisa's hand, while she calms down.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Okay, sorry it took so long to update! I had a lot going on in my life. Please review! And I'll try to update chapter three as soon as I can! Again, sorry it took me so long.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Will Keep Us Alive**

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing House M.D.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Lisa, I know I said this already, but I'm just so proud of you!" House said, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks, Greg. It was tough."

"I could tell. But I was here, and you knew I would be."

"Of course I knew that. Greg, I'm just so happy!"

"I am too, Lisa."

"I mean, we're parents, of twins now!"

"I know, I never thought that would happen!"

"I didn't either. It will be tough, but we can pull through it."

"Yes, we can." Greg said. Lisa then scooted over, and Greg climbed up on the bed with her, his arms wrapped protectively around her.

"How do you feel?"

"A little sore, but that's about it."

"I'm glad."

"I'm just glad it's over. That was the single most painful thing I ever had to do."

"I could tell. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

"I wanted to. I wanted the natural process."

"Well, for that, you are brave. And I'm so proud of you."

"You said that three times already…maybe more."

"I know, I'm just a proud fiancé and father."

"Well, some of that pride better wear off soon. It can make you into a real ass."

"Oh, really…it can, can it? Do you know how much of your bitching I put up with for these nine months?"

"Okay, okay. The point has been taken, Greg. Thank you for putting up with me. Not once did you yell or complain."

"I know. I just wanted to help you, though."

"Well, thanks." And she kissed him. They both fell asleep like that for a few hours. A few hours later, a knock came at the door. Greg and Lisa struggled awake.

Greg moaned. "What time is it? I'm so tired…"

"I don't know…come in." Lisa called. The door opened, and Cameron entered, carrying the babies.

"How are you two feeling?"

"We're both really tired."

"Well, I thought it has been four hours, you might want to hold your babies. Lisa may even want to feed them." Cameron said, closing the door behind her. Greg nudged Lisa, because she'd fallen back asleep. She jolted up.

"What? What's wrong?" She said. Cameron laughed.

"Here's Jessica." She said, and handed her to Greg. She handed William to Lisa.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful life, isn't it?" Lisa said.

"Yes, it is. The start of a beautiful life and a beautiful adventure." Greg said, smiling down at Jessica.

And so it was. They had their hard times, but it was all an adventure, to be treasured forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I know it's a cheesy ending, but I just wanted to end it so I can finish "In Vitro Equals Love" and start a new story. So, the sooner I finish "IVEL", the sooner I will have a new story. And then I will take a brief hiatus from writing, probably just for a few weeks. I need to rest after updating so many stories and creating a new one. So, bear with me. Just one more story to complete before I start a new one. Oh, and review!**

**-K**


End file.
